the_jh_movie_collection_officialfandomcom-20200215-history
The Tale of the Princess Kaguya
| director = Isao Takahata | producer = Yoshiaki Nishimura | screenplay = }} | based on = The Tale of the Bamboo Cutter | starring = * Kengo Kora * Takeo Chii * Nobuko Miyamoto}} | music = Joe Hisaishi | editing = Toshihiko Kojima | studio = Studio Ghibli | distributor = Toho | released = | runtime = 137 minutes | country = Japan | language = Japanese | budget = ¥5 billion ( ) | gross = ¥2.5 billion ( million|long=no}}) }} is a 2013 Japanese animated fantasy drama film co-written for the screen and directed by Isao Takahata, based on the anonymous literary tale ''The Tale of the Bamboo Cutter and produced by Studio Ghibli for Nippon Television Network, Dentsu, Hakuhodo DYMP, Walt Disney Japan, Mitsubishi, Toho and KDDI, and distributed by Toho. The film features an ensemble voice cast that includes Aki Asakura, Kengo Kora, Takeo Chii, Nobuko Miyamoto, Atsuko Takahata, Tomoko Tabata, Tatekawa Shinosuke, Takaya Kamikawa, Hikaru Ijūin, Ryudo Uzaki, Nakamura Shichinosuke II, Isao Hashizume, Yukiji Asaoka (in a special appearance) and Tatsuya Nakadai. The film features the final film performance by Chii, who died in June 2012, and was the final film directed by Takahata, who died in April 2018. It was released in Japan on 23 November 2013, distributed by Toho. At the budget of US$49.3 million, it is the most expensive Japanese movie to date. The film was nominated for the Academy Award for Best Animated Feature at the 87th Academy Awards. The production of the film was the subject of the feature-length documentary film Isao Takahata and His ''Tale of the Princess Kaguya. Plot A bamboo cutter named Sanuki no Miyatsuko discovers a miniature girl inside a glowing bamboo shoot. Believing her to be a divine presence, he and his wife decide to raise her as their own, calling her "Princess". The girl grows rapidly, causing her parents to marvel and earning her the nickname "Takenoko" (Little Bamboo) from the other village children. Sutemaru, the oldest among Kaguya's friends, develops a close relationship with her. Miyatsuko comes upon gold and fine cloth in the bamboo grove in the same way he found his daughter. He takes these as proof of her divine royalty and begins planning to make her a proper princess. He relocates the family to the capital, forcing her to leave her friends behind. She finds herself in a mansion, replete with servants. She is also saddled with a governess who is tasked with taming her into a noblewoman. She struggles with the restraints of nobility, arguing that life should be full of laughter and struggle. When the girl comes of age, she is granted the formal name of "Princess Kaguya" for the light and life that radiates from her. Miyatsuko holds a celebration in commemoration of her naming. At the celebration, Kaguya overhears partygoers ridiculing her father's attempts to turn a peasant girl into a noble through money. Kaguya flees the capital in despair and runs back to the mountains, seeking Sutemaru and her other friends, but discovers that they have all moved away. She passes out in the snow and awakens back at the party. Kaguya grows in beauty, attracting suitors. Five men of noble standing court her, comparing her to mythical treasures. Kaguya tells them she will only marry whoever can bring her the mythical treasure mentioned. Two suitors attempt to persuade her with counterfeits. The third abandons his conquest out of cowardice, and the fourth attempts to woo her with flattering lies. When one of the men is killed in his quest, Kaguya falls into depression. Eventually, the Emperor takes notice of her. Taken with her beauty, he makes advances toward her, revolting her. Kaguya then demonstrates the ability to disappear at will, surprising the Emperor. Understanding that he has been too forward, the Emperor leaves. Kaguya reveals to her parents that she originally came from the Moon after it spoke to her. Once a resident there, she broke its laws, hoping to be exiled to Earth so that she could experience mortal life. When the Emperor made his advances, she silently begged the Moon to help her. Having heard her prayer, the Moon will reclaim her during the next full moon. Kaguya confesses her attachment to Earth and her reluctance to leave. Miyatsuko swears to protect Kaguya and begins assembling defensive forces. Kaguya returns to her hometown and finds Sutemaru, who vows to protect her. Kaguya demonstrates the ability to fly but loses it when she flies by the Moon. Sutemaru, who flew with her, wakes up later, thinking it was a dream. On the night of the full moon, a procession of celestial beings led by the Buddha descends from the Moon, and Miyatsuko is unable to stop it. An attendant offers Kaguya a robe that will erase her memories of Earth but she begs the attendant to grant her a last moment with her parents. The attendant, however, drapes the robe around her, and she appears to forget about her life on Earth. They leave, and Miyatsuko and his wife are distraught. Kaguya looks back one last time, and cries silently as she recognizes the love from her parents. Voice cast Production As a child, Takahata read ''The Tale of the Bamboo Cutter. He recalled that he struggled to relate and sympathize with the protagonist; to him, the "heroine’s transformation was enigmatic" and that it "didn’t evoke any empathy from him". In 1960, Takahata was preparing for a potential adaptation for his employer Toei Animation, which eventually was abandoned. After rereading the tale, he realized the story's potential to be entertaining, as long as an adaptation allowed the audience to understand how Princess Kaguya felt. Studio Ghibli revealed that Isao Takahata was working on a feature-length film in 2008. Takahata announced at the 62nd Locarno International Film Festival in 2009 that he intended to direct a film based on the anonymous Japanese literary tale The Tale of the Bamboo Cutter. The Tale of the Princess Kaguya was financed by Nippon TV, whose late chairman, Seiichiro Ujiie, gave (approximately ) towards the project. Sight & Sound|last=Bradshaw|first=Nick|date=8 May 2018|website=British Film Institute|language=en|access-date=9 April 2019}} Ujiie loved Takahata's work, and pleaded with Ghibli producer Toshio Suzuki to let Takahata make one more film. Ujiie died on March 3, 2011, but not before being able to view the script and some of the storyboards. To make sure the audience emotionally connected with the film, it was important to Takahata that viewers were able to "imagine or recall the reality deep within the drawings", rather than be distracted by a realistic art style. He wanted to have people "recollect the realities of this life by sketching ordinary human qualities with simple props". To assist with this vision, Osamu Tanabe provided the character designs and animation, and Kazuo Oga drew the watercolor backgrounds. The release of The Tale of the Princess Kaguya was finally confirmed by Studio Ghibli and distributor Toho on 13 December 2012. Soundtrack In 2012, Shin-ichiro Ikebe was announced to write the film's score. However, in 2013, Joe Hisaishi replaced Ikebe as the composer. This is the first and only time that Hisaishi has scored a film directed by Isao Takahata. The theme song "When I Remember This Life" was written and performed by Nikaido Kazumi. The music from the film's original soundtrack was released on 20 November 2013. Release The Tale of The Princess Kaguya was initially announced to be released simultaneously with The Wind Rises, another Ghibli film by Hayao Miyazaki in Japan in the summer of 2013, which would have marked the first time that the works of the two directors were released together since the release of the films My Neighbor Totoro and Grave of the Fireflies in 1988. However, in February 2013, distributor Toho announced that the release of Kaguya-Hime no Monogatari would be delayed to Fall 2013, citing concerns that the storyboards were not yet complete. On 12 March 2014, independent distributor GKIDS announced that it had acquired the US rights for the film and that it would release an English dub version produced by Studio Ghibli and Frank Marshall. Chloë Grace Moretz is the voice of the title character in the English dub. It was released in select theatres in North America on 17 October 2014 and was also released on DVD and Blu-ray in Japan on 3 December 2014. The film was selected to be screened as part of the Directors' Fortnight section of the 2014 Cannes Film Festival. Its North American première took place at the 2014 Toronto International Film Festival during the festival's "Masters" program. Reception Box office The film debuted at first place during its opening weekend in Japan, grossing ¥ 284 million (US$ 2.8 million). By 2 February 2014, the film had grossed ¥ 2 313 602 733 (US$ 22 613 153) at the Japanese box office. The film went on to gross ( |long= no}}) in Japan. Overseas, the film grossed $ 703 232 in North America, and $ 969 920 in other territories, for a worldwide total of |long= no}}. Critical reception Review aggregator Rotten Tomatoes assigned the film a score of 100% "Certified Fresh" with an average rating of 8.26/10 based on 89 reviews. The critics' consensus says, "Boasting narrative depth, frank honesty, and exquisite visual beauty, The Tale of the Princess Kaguya is a modern animated treasure with timeless appeal." In February 2014, The Tale of the Princess Kaguya placed 4th in both Kinema Junpo's Best Ten and their Reader's Choice Awards.キネマ旬報２下旬決算特別号, pp. 80, 102. David Ehrlich of The A.V. Club gave the film an A, deeming it "the best animated movie of the year," adding that it is "destined to be remembered as one of the revered Studio Ghibli’s finest achievements." Nicolas Rapold of The New York Times praised the artwork calling it "exquisitely drawn with both watercolor delicacy and a brisk sense of line." Accolades See also * The Kingdom of Dreams and Madness, a 2013 documentary about the making of the film * List of films directed by Isao Takahata * Princess from the Moon, a 1987 major live-action film based on The Tale of the Bamboo Cutter * List of films with a 100% rating on Rotten Tomatoes, a film review aggregator website References External links * * at GKIDS * * * * * * Category:2010s drama films Category:2010s fantasy films Category:2013 anime films Category:Anifilm award winners Category:Animated coming-of-age films Category:Animated drama films Category:Anime and manga based on fairy tales Category:Best Animated Feature Film Asia Pacific Screen Award winners Category:Films based on Asian myths and legends Category:Films based on fairy tales Category:Films directed by Isao Takahata Category:Films produced by Nippon Television Category:Films scored by Joe Hisaishi Category:Films set in feudal Japan Category:Films set in Japan Category:Japanese animated fantasy films Category:Japanese drama films Category:Japanese films Category:Fiction about mind control Category:Moon in film Category:Politics in fiction Category:Studio Ghibli animated films Category:Toho animated films Category:Kaguya-hime Category:Philosophical anime and manga